A Jinchuuriki's Persona
by Pink Heart 999
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is fighting Madara Uchiha, they are both tired. One last attack will be the result of the war's outcome. All of a sudden, a goddess of time and space gave Naruto a chance to live a different life. To defeat the enemy of mankind. Using his Tailed Beast as his new source of power. A Jinchuuriki accepting a new power called 'Persona'. [Naruto x Persona 3] {NaruMina}
1. Chapter 1:Gekkoukan High

HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO MY STORY! PLEASE ENJOY!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND PERSONA 3! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

* * *

This is it! This is what they've all been waiting for! Defeating the greatest traitor in the whole Shinibi History, Madara Uchiha. A blonde teenager quickly stood up and wiped away the tears on his face. He quickly glared at the powerful Shinobi in front of him. The Shinobi God stared at him.

"What are you waiting for Naruto? This is a test to see who's faster. You, in a Sage Cloak, or me, just the usual me. One last attack, that's what will decide the outcome of this war." the Shinobi God scoffed.

"Bastard! You killed my precious friend, Sasuke! You will pay!" the blonde boy glared at the man before him and got onto his stance and activated the 'Sage Cloak' that was given to him by the Hermit of the Six Paths. 'With all the Tailed Beasts combined, I'm definitely faster than this old guy!' the blonde boy thought.

They both got into their respective stances and quickly made a move. They both dashed at each other with their fists closed. When the two fists collide, a blinding light surrounded the entire battleground.

* * *

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki." a pink-haired lady greeted him with a warm smile. The blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki, looked around him. He wiggled his eyebrows and sighed. He always get to unknown places.

"I'm-"

"No need to introduce yourself, you're the wife of that Old Hermit aren't you?" Naruto rolled his eyes. 'I'm always teleported to meet different kinds of people. First my dad, in the cage of Kurama, second mom, in a golden atmosphere, third, that Old Hermit in a white space, now this?! What next?' he thought as he sighed.

A giggle was heard. Naruto raised his head and looked at the pinkette. "I'm sorry, but I don't know this 'Old Hermit' you're talking about. I'm just a simple...goddess...goddess of time and space. And I'm Mizuki Hamasaki." the pink-haired goddess introduced as Naruto stood there shocked.

"Woah! Sorry for my uh, rude...manners!" he semi-apologized. The goddess nodded. "And so, why am I sent here?" Naruto asked as the goddess cleared her throat.

"Why, you say, it's because that I'm going to change you into a different person. Imagine, you, going to another place to fight again for your precious ones. Think, you, the chosen one, to fight the enemies of mankind. You, to have a special power, not Shinobi Powers, yet something more stronger than that. Allowing your Tailed Beast to be your power in defeating the enemies of mankind. Won't that be fun?" the goddes said with a smile. Naruto nodded.

"Then let's start!" the goddess exclaimed. "Huh? Start?" Naruto asked in confusion as the goddess giggled. "Yes, start, right now, so can you just stand still and wait? I'm going to do something about your body." the goddess smiled as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Well, here goes nothing~"

"Aggghhhh!" Naruto groaned as he clutched his stomach. 'So hot! My stomach's burning!' Naruto thought in pain. "Guuuhh!" he groaned again as he clutched his stomach more tightly.

"You can do it! Only a few seconds left!" the goddess exclaimed as a bead of sweat rolled down her beautiful face. "And..." the goddess held her breath. "Done!"

"H-Huh? The pain...is gone..." Naruto said as the goddess snapped her fingers. A mirror came out of her hands as she handed the mirror to Naruto. "Look at your cheeks and stomach." she ordered. Naruto took the mirror and complied. He was shocked to see the seal on his stomach gone, and the whisker marks on his cheeks. "H-How?"

"I took Kurama out of you." she explained. Naruto flinched and felt rage build up on him. "What?! Bastard! Give Kurama back!" Naruto hissed angrily as the goddess giggled. "Please let me finish first, I took him out for him to become your new source of power. No worries! He's still inside you. Right in the most precious place, your heart." after that Naruto sighed in relief .

"Now then, good luck. And so it begins."

* * *

Naruto was shocked as he found himself inside a train. He looked around and saw that there are only a few people boarding the train. So he was assuming that it was around, or before midnight. He saw himself in one of the mirrors of the train. He was shocked at his outfit. A white polo blouse with a red necktie tied on it and a black blazer which was opened to see his white polo blouse with his red necktie and some black pants and shoes. 'What's...happening?'

"Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." the train announcement announced. Naruto had a confused face. 'Iwatodai? Tatsumi Port Island? Just what the heck's going on here?!' Naruto thought as he clutched his head. He stood up as the train doors opened. 'Maybe this is my stop since the announcement said it was the final stop.' he thought.

"E-Excuse me!"

Naruto looked back at the source of the voice. He was frozen in his place as he was amazed at the girl's beauty. She has brown chestnut hair that's tied up in a high ponytail, a clip on the left side of hair signifying 'XXII' on it. She has a black uniform and a red ribbon tied on it, black skirt and shoes. She was holding a pink luggage bag and a blue one also.

"You left this on your seat..." she said holding the blue bag out to him. 'Eh?! I also had a bag?! What's that Mizuki planning to do?!' Naruto thought angrily. The girl seemed frightened and backed away of him. "A-Are you angry? I'm sorry!" she hid behind the blue bag and hid her face. "H-Huh?" Naruto stammered. "I mean, sorry also, thanks."

The girl came out of the blue bag and reached it out to Naruto. "Yes, sorry also." she said as Naruto chuckled. "Remainees of the train please get off now." the train announcement announced as the two flinched and quickly got off.

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock in the train station and sighed. 'Woah, just talking with that girl takes a lot of time.' he thought with a smile. 'Damn! I forgot to ask her name!' he thought with a pout. Tick. Tick. Tick. With just that three tick's the world around Naruto changed differently. People who were walking before are now inside some red, bloody coffin. The dark blue sky before is now a creepy dark, green. The crystal blue water in the nearby fountain turned into a red, bloody ones.

'Woah, now this, is creepy.' Naruto thought as he quickly looked around his surroundings. 'Seems like I'm the only person walking around here freely.' he thought as he walked.

"Naruto? Can you read me? This is Mizuki, I'll be guiding you around here." a voice boomed in Naruto's head. "Woah Mizuki! Why not sooner?" Naruto said mentally as Mizuku sighed. "Yes...the connections earlier are a little bit unstable so...it's really hard to connect with you. I'm sorry, anyways, I'll be guiding you. Just walk around straight and go left after a few blocks. Once you passed a shrine you turn left and walk straight and stopped at a building named 'Iwatodai Dorm'. Got it?" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Anyways, what's going on here? Why's the place changed?" Naruto asked as Mizuki giggled. "Oh well, it's a time hidden between a one day and the next. It's called the 'Dark Hour'. Please keep that in mind." Mizuki explained as Naruto nodded.

* * *

'This is...'Iwatodai Dorm'...' Naruto thought as he examined the building. "Yes kiddo. This is the place you're going to live in for years." Mizuki said as Naruto opened the door. "Huh? Why is the lights here turned on? Didn't you say electricity's out during Dark Hour?" Naruto asked as Mizuki explained, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Dark Hour will also end. So Dark Hour's oficially finished on this day." she ended.

"What? The other student? Coming!" a voice shouted. The figure came down the stairs. It was a girl with peach shoulder-length hair, pink sweater with black skirt and shoes. "So, you're Naruto Uzumaki? Nice to meet you, I'm Yukari Takeba." the girl introduced as Naruto bowed. "Nice to meet you too, Takeba-san." he said in a polite manner. "I'll show you your room." she said as Naruto nodded.

* * *

"This is it. Pretty easy to remember huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?" Yukari smiled at Naruto who shook his head with a smile. "Got it. See you tomorrow, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto entered his room and flopped down on his bed. "Now, please tell me why they know me?" Naruto asked in a dark voice as Mizuki gulped. "Um, because I applied you earlier. I possesed a human mother and quickly took care of the problems." she said in a nervous voice. "Fine...I'm going to sleep I'm tired..." Naruto sighed and quickly shut off his light and eyes.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

* * *

"Urghh." Naruto groaned as he stood up and went to the door. He opened it and saw a cheerful Yukari. "Goodmorning! Did you sleep okay? Kirijo-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" she asked. "One second." Naruto replied and closed his door. He quickly brush his teeth, washed his face and brushed his hair. After a few seconds he opened the door again. "Let's go."

* * *

"I see, I didn't saw her yesterday." Naruto said as Yukari nodded. "Well, she was busy attending the other student." Yukari said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh? So there's two of us coming huh? What a coincidence." Naruto chuckled as Yukari nodded in agreement.

"Oh! This is my favorite part! When it feels like you're gliding over the sea." she said with a smile. "Our stop is 'Port Island Station' from the end of the line. From there, we walk." she added. "Have you ever heard of 'Tatsumi Port Island'? It's a man-made island, they built our schol right in the middle." she grinned. "Oh! You can see it later after we get off the train."

* * *

"See, Naruto? Isn't it beautiful? Welcome to 'Gekkoukan High'! You're gonna love it here!" she exclaimed as Naruto smiled. 'So this is my school huh? What a big school! Somehow, I get the feeling that it'll be fun!'.

Inside, Yukari and Naruto were talking in the shoe lockers. They talked a few more minutes and parted after. 'Faculty. From the left.' Naruto thought and walked over at the left hallway and entered a room that said 'Faculty Office'.

"Oh, are you the new student?" a teacher asked. Naruto nodded. "11th grade, correct? I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Toriumi smiled at Naruto who bowed at her. "Such a polite manner! Anyways, have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F. That's my class." Toriumi said as Naruto nodded. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The 'Welcoming Ceremony' will be starting soon. Follow me."

* * *

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb 'If a job's worth doing, is worth doing well.' when applied to student life, this means-" the principal continues with his speech.

"Pst! Hey..." a student behind Naruto was poking him. Naruto turned his head and said "What?". "You came to school together with Yukari this morning, right?" the boy asked. Naruto nodded. "I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question for you. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" the boy asked. "I don't know." Naruto replied. "I see. I thought you might know, but...I guess not." the boy sighed. "So, how well do you know her?" the boy added.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class." a teacher remarked. Ms. Toriumi flinched and looked at Naruto's seat. "Shh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble." Ms. Toriumi saud as Naruto nodded and mouthed an apology.

* * *

"Sup dude?" a voice greeted. Naruto turned his head to look at a student with the same uniform as him. Except that he doesn't have a necktie on him. He has a cap on his head and a little goatee growing on his chin. "How's it goin'?" he asked. "Fine, I guess. Who are you?" Naruto asked as the boy grinned at him. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet 'ya." he introduced. "I transfered here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid. So I wanted to say 'Hey!'. See what a nice guy I am?" he said with a smirk as Naruto grinned at him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto introduced as Junpei nodded with a smile.

"Hey it's Yukari-chi!" Junpei waved at Yukari who walked in at the classroom. On her trail, was a brunette girl whom Naruto met yesterday. "Oh, and Minako-chi too." Junpei said as the brunette girl, Minako, smiled at him.

"Wait, you know her?" Naruto asked as Junpei nodded. "Haven't you seen her earlier in this classroom?" Junpei said as Naruto shook his head. "What? She even introduced herself earlier in homeroom too!" Junpei said as Naruto chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly. "Anyways, they're the two most cutest girls in the second-year batch. And they're the second in the most popular girls in the whole school. Next to Mitsuru Kirijo-senpai." Junpei informed.

"You know a lot about the rankings Junpei. Are you in too?" Naruto grinned as Junpei shook his head. "No. But, you are in Naruto." Junpei added. "Really? In what rank?" Naruto asked. "You're the 1st in the second year batch. While you're second in the whole school. Next to Akihiko Sanada-senpai." Junpei said as Naruto grinned. 'What a high rank.' Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto! Some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom huh?" Yukari said with a smile. "Yeah I know. It's fun in this class." Naruto said as Yukari nodded. "Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei said in a sarcastic way. "Minako-chi, too." he added.

"Oh! And Naruto, this is the other student I said. She is Minako Arisato." Yukari pointed to the girl Naruto met yesterday. "Hello, Uzumaki-kun." she waved with a smile as Naruto grinned at her. "You can call me Naruto, Arisato-chan." Naruto said. "Well then, you can call me Minako only too, Naruto-kun." she said as Naruto nodded.

"Geez! What a dorm! You guys are forgetting my existence! I. Am. In. This. Class. Too!" Junpei shouted angrily the girls giggled while Naruto chuckled. "Yes, yes. We're sorry, Junpei." Naruto apologized with a grin as Junpei sighed. "Fine..."

* * *

"Oh. Welcome back. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." the young woman with scarlet hair that's curled on the end with a white long sleeve blouse that's accompanied with a red huge ribon, a black skirt and a black knee-high boots walked near Naruto. "Uh, yes. Nice to meet you, Kirijo-senpai." Naruto said. "Very well. You should tuck in for the night. You look pretty tired." Mitsuru suggested as Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I probably should do that."

A few hours later, when Naruto, Minako and Yukari were sleeping, a young man with silver hair, red vest, black pants and shoes walked to Mitsuru. "I'm going out for a bit." the man said as he looked at Mitsuru who was reading a book. "Hm?" Mitsuru hummed as she peaked her head out of her book. "Didn't you see the newspapers lately?" he asked. "I know." Mitsuru said.

"People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of 'Apathy Syndrome'. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress but..." Mitsuru trailed off. "Yeah right. It has to be 'them'. Otherwise, it's not worth my time." he said with a smirk. "You have a one track-mind. Will you be okay on your own?" Mitsuru asked with concern. "Don't worry. I just need some little practice." he said and walked out of the door. Mitsuru sighed.

"This is not a game Akihiko."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I CHANGED NARUTO'S UNIFORM. WHEN ON P3P, THE BOY'S UNIFORM IS THE SAME AS NARUTO BUT, HE HAS A BLACK LACE ON IT WHILE NARUTO'S A RED NECKTIE. THAT'S WHAT I ONLY CHANGED. P3P'S BLACK LACE TO A RED NECKTIE WHILE HIS BLAZER, PANTS AND SHOES ARE THE SAME. I WILL ALSO CHANGE NARUTO'S WINTER CLOTHES. WINTER ONLY. THAT'S ALL! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2:Persona!

REVIEW REPLIES:

KO-xD! He's not a nerd although, he looks cool in it. I just saw a connection between P3 and P4. If you haven't played P4, try playing it. They wear glasses when they're fighting.

Silvdra-zero-Thank you!

Guest-xD! I like the name, but I had already planned something so, sorry. But, still, thank you for sharing your idea. The name is just Kurama.

d-Sure, then don't read this anymore because you don't like it.

Wighty Zalynum-Thanks ehehe. I appreciate it, but I can't trouble you! And so, I don't even know how to beta read. More like, how to hire. Well I would pick you but...I dunno how to haha. Sorry, I'm really new to these things so sorry. And by Naruto's ranking, it's true. You know girls today, they easily fall in love by looks. And Naruto has looks and a kind attitude. And they always see Naruto in classes and the 'Welcoming Ceremony'. The ranks were decided afterschool. Oh, and thanks, I hope to do better in writing.

kuroeli-I know that he's a divine being, and so is Mizuki. Mizuki is a goddess. Kurama is created by a person, and a goddess can easily do something to people. Since the Hermit of Six Paths created Kurama and he's a human.

Strawberry-Thank you! You're the first one to ever post a nice review! Thank you! Yes! I will do my best!

f-Sure whatever you say. Then don't read this anymore.

WorstOtakuEver-Yeah, I'm trying to change my grammar. So sorry though, haha. I hope in this chapter it's better. And you're right about those who's saying that my story is bad. I don't really care but W.O.E. is right. Please leave this story if you don't like it. Thanks.

Mathewxox-Thanks! Hope to do better, your advice is useful so I will use it and hope to apply it correctly.

Sorata Shioya-Thank you, I hope I can entertain you!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND PERSONA 3! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

* * *

"Open your textbooks and we'll look at the first novel by...Zenzou Kasai." Toriumi said as the students lazily complied. "Ugh, why him?" Toriumi groaned. "I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota." she said. "Hey Junpei! Were you listening?" Toriumi asked as Junpei flinched in his seat and nodded his head drowsily. "Oh really? Then, who did I say was my favorite author?" she asked.

"H-Huh? Um...Psst! Who does she like?" Junpei whispered at Naruto who chuckled lightly.

"It's Utsubo Kubota." Naruto replied as Junpei told Toriumi the answer Naruto gave him.

"That's right. So you were listening after all." Toriumi spatted in surprise as Junpei chuckled nervously.

"Eheheh, well you know how I like to pay attention." Junpei said as he sat back down. "Man, you saved my bacon, Naruto." Junpei whispered to him as Naruto grinned.

"Kya~! That's Naruto-sama for you~!" the girls squealed as Naruto chuckled and winked at the girls as all of them fainted.

"Poor them. You don't know how to hold back?" Junpei asked sarcastically.

"Heh." Naruto grinned. 'Those girls remind me of Hinata somehow.'

* * *

"Oh! They're back!" Yukari said as a man with peach long wavy hair that's dressed in a beige suit looked at Naruto and Minako.

"So, these are our new guests." he said with a smile. "Good evening." he greeted. "My name's Shuji Ikutsuki, I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." he introduced as Naruto waved while Minako bowed down.

"'Ikutsuki'...Hard to say isn't it?" he smiled. "That's why I don't like introducing myself, even I get tongue-tied sonetimes." he added. "Is there anything you'd like to ask?" he asked.

"Nothing...really..." Naruto replied quietly. He sighed and looked at his feet. 'I'm too tired for anything like this... I just want to go to bed.' he thought as Minako poked him. He looked at Minako who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Naruto smiled tiredly at her. He didn't want to trouble the brunette so he decided to mask his tiredness. "Are you sure? You're hiding something, aren't you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Ehem." Shuji cleared his throat to grab the attention of the two. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early." he said with a smile. "As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm.'." he joked lamely. "Please forgive the bad pun." he apologized and chuckled.

"Um, you'll get used to his lame jokes." Yukari whispered at the two's ear. They both nodded and went upstairs to rest. Yukari smiled at them and turned her head back at the grinning Chairman. "Let's go Ikutsuki-san."

* * *

"Hello Kirijo-senpai." Yukari greeted as she walked in a certain room. "Ikutsuki-san is here with me today." Yukari added and step aside for Mitsuru to see the Chairman.

"Working hard?" Shuji semi-joked. "So how are they doing?" Shuji asked as Yukari sat on one of the couches. Mitsuru sighed tiredly and leaned on one of the machines inside the room.

"They went to bed a little while ago. They're asleep now." Mitsuru reported as she looked at one of the monitors to see that Minako and Naruto are sleeping. "Ikutsuki-san, do you think that they're indeed..." Mitsuru trailed off as Ikutsuki sat beside Yukari and placed a thinking face.

"Well, that girl, Minako Arisato, correct?" he clarified as Mitsuru nodded. "She came here during the Daurk Hour right?" he clarified yet again. He receive a nod. "Well, she maybe had the potential. But that Naruto boy? I'm not so sure..." he said with a sigh.

"Let's just watch them intently..."

* * *

"Whenever I hangout with the guys in the school, we usually end up here." Junpei informed as Naruto scanned the area called 'Pauwlonia Mall'.

"Uh, so what do you usually do here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's a kareoke box, an arcade and a shop where you rent CD's too." Junpei grinned as Naruto nodded.

"Let's kill some time here. Come on Jun-Jun."

* * *

"How are they?" Shuji inquired. Mitsuru sighed and leaned on one of the monitors.

"The same as last night..."

"Hm..." Shuji hummed in interest. "Those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first." he informed. 'Memory loss...disorientation..." he listed out. "But these subjects are rather unique. They didn't have these common symptoms." he smirked.

Suddenly an emergency alarmed in the command room.

"Command Room" Mitsuru inquired. "Is that you Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"You're not gonna believe this. This thing's huge!" a voice exclaimed. "Unfortunately I don't have time to talk. It's chasing me." he added. "I wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost there." he informed.

"Does that mean he's bringing that 'thing' here?!" Yukari gasped in shock.

"Mr. Chairman, let's suspend our obaervation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru shouted as she dashed out of the Command Room withYukari following.

"R-Right. Be careful!"

* * *

"Hey did you hear that?!" Naruto asked as Minako dashed down the third floor. Minako nodded as she gripped Naruto's wrist. Naruto nodded and dashed down the lounge following after Minako.

After a few minutes, they came down spotting Yukari, Mitsuru and a silver-haired man with bruises. The two ran closer to the three.

"What happened?!" Naruto asked as Yukari handed Naruto a short sword while Minako had a naginata and a silver gun.

"Escape here from the back get it?!" Yukari shouted demandingly. "And Minako-chan, that gun...aim it at your head and chant these three syllables, 'Per-so-na'. After that, pull the trigger. Get it? I know you can do it. Ikutsuki-san said that you might have the potential, but I do believe that you have the potential. Good luck you two!"

* * *

"Naruto...kun...are you...alright?" Minako asked between pants as Naruto chuckled.

"I should ask that to you Mina-chan." Naruto grinned as Minako pouted. 'I have a pretty good stamina because of what I have gone through in Konoha.'

"Yeah. So...are you ready to fight? You're gonna activate your power this night!" Mizuki said as Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked mentally.

"I mean what I mean. The huge Shadow is currently climbing up the wall." Mizuki informed as Naruto's eyes widen.

"Mina-chan careful! The enemy's going to be here s-"

Suddenly, a black creature climbed up the wall. It's feautures was that it has many arms with each arm holding a sword except for one arm that's holding a face-like mask. Minako dashed in front of Naruto and pulled the gun Yukari gave her. She followed Yukari's orders. She aimed the gun at her head and one hand on her chest. She breathed panickly.

"Per...so...n-aghh!"

Minako was blown away by the creature casting some fire spell on her. The gun made its way to Naruto's feet as Naruto looked down on it.

"What are you waiting for, kiddo?! Take it and activate your power!" Mizuki shouted as Naruto smirked and scooped the gun up and aimed it at his head. 'What was it again? Ah!'

"Per...so...na..."

Once Naruto pulled the trigger, an orange fox with 9 tails came out of Naruto. Naruto smirked as his bangs covered his left eye. The fox smirked and let out a howl before casting a fire spell on the creature too.

'Amazing...Naruto-kun is so...so...strong...' Minako thought fascinated. Naruto looked at her and grinned while throwing the gun at her.

"Minako why don't you help me? I can't do this alone."

Minako giggled and catched the gun and copied Naruto. A long browned haired mechanic creature with a lyre on its back came out of Minako and started to join Kurama, the persona of Naruto on beating their enemy.

'I wish that he kept calling me 'Minako' not 'Mina-chan'.'

* * *

"So those two had the potential..." Yukari gasped at the monitor as well as Mitsuru and the silver-haired man. Shuji smirked.

"By the way..." Yukari trailed off. "Why does this monitor work? Isn't it the Dark Hour?" Yukari asked as the others sweat dropped and shrugged their shoulders.

The next scene was shocking for them all. The two on the roof collapsed. When the two collapsed, the ones watching them immediately left the room to treat their wounds.

* * *

ARGH! SO BAD AND SO SHORT! SORRY FOR THAT! PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS FOR READING! LATERS!


	3. Chapter 3:Double Date

REVIEW REPLIES:

yukicrewger2-Hmmm. What a nice idea. Maybe I'll use your idea. So may I have the permission to use your idea? Inari, right? It's cool.

Mathewxox-Sure. And yeah, my writing skills are progressing, from my own point of view.

Kaiser Glint-Thanks for your advice. So they were trolling. I think that d and f are only one person. I dunno...I just think so.

Guest-Hmmm maybe I'll use your idea. Though she won't get Susanoo. Something even stronger. I like the 'Bijuudama' attack, it's cool. And I think, no? She won't get pregnant because I'm not very good with lemons...sorry.

KO-Here's the next chappy.

WorstOtakuEver-Um, do you hate Yukari? And thanks for pointing out my mistake, I already changed it, feel free to point out for any mistakes in this chappy too.

Sorata Shioya-Yup, Jun-Jun's the nickname of Junpei for Naruto. And thanks for pointing out my mistake. I already changed it, please feel free to point out my mistakes here too.

Exalted Demi-Soul-Sure...and yeah, I'm ignoring the flamers.

kuroeli-Um...okay?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND PERSONA 3! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

* * *

"Are you listening, Uzumaki?" Mitsuru leaned forward to Naruto who jumped up in surprise. Naruto panted heavily while a hand was placed on his chest. Mitsuru giggled at this.

"K-Kirijo...senpai..." Naruto breathed out. He was glad that he didn't punch the scarlet haired woman in front of him. He thought it was Junpei, well if it really was Junpei, he might have punched the daylights out of Junpei. 'I'm thinking of something...I totally forgot about Kirijo-senpai talking to me...'

Well, speaking of Junpei...he joined S.E.E.S a day or two ago. Sanada Akihiko found out that Junpei had the potential. After a short meeting, they wandered off in 'Tartarus', the nest of the Shadows. So far, they were given instructions to wander inside Tartarus. He was appointed leader of the team consisting of, him, Minako, Yukari and Junpei.

"Yes. One and only." she smiled at the blonde. "Until Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, you'll be the leader." she summarized as Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples and nodded. Mitsuru sighed and smiled before leaving the rooftop.

Naruto looked at her retreating back and relaxed on the rooftop. He stared at the clouds lazily. He smirked when a thought came across his mind. 'I'm becoming more and more like Shikamaru. Just watching these boring clouds float around the sky.'

"Naruto-kun!" a voice called. Naruto turned his head at the door. The door opened and revealed Minako, with two sandwiches on each hand. She skipped happily at Naruto and gave him one sandwich. Naruto smiled at her and accepted the offer. She sat down beside him and ate her food silently.

* * *

"Hah~ that's too boring..." Yukari replied while looking at Naruto lazily. Naruto nibbled his lower lip and sighed. He looked over at Junpei who gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, you lose...Junpei and Minako said 'Sure.'," Naruto chuckled proudly while Yukari cursed Tartatus while pounding her fists on the desk in frustation.

"We need to level up after all."

* * *

"Persona!" Naruto chanted as Kurama came out of him. "Agi!" Naruto ordered as Kurama complied. The creature melted in weakness. He smirked and shouted, "Let's go! All-Out Attack!" Naruto ordered as the four sophomeres rushed forward and slashed and piereced the enemy with all their might.

"We did it! Pose guys!" Naruto said with a smile as they got to their respective poses. After, they heard Mitsuru chuckle.

"Clear the first block. Goodluck, I believe in you guys." Mitsuru said over their heads, they smiled. Naruto ordered all of them to 'Split Up' to find the stairs easier. Minako headed off at the left path, Junpei on the right with Yukari. Naruto sighed and followed Minako.

"Uzumaki and Arisato, Shadow right in front of you." Mitsuru informed as Minako swung her naginata at the creature before they entered the battlefield. Minako ran on the other side while Naruto stayed in his place.

"Bufu!" Minako ordered as Orpheus came out of her and sent an ice attack on the creature. The Shadow exploded as Naruto grinned and sent a fire attack on the other creature. The duo succeeded and jumped up happily before exiting the battlefield and explored Tartarus again.

* * *

"Kya~ A date!" Yukari squealed in delight as she hugged her pillow tightly. Minako blushed and shooked her head. "No you say...Minako and Naruto sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yukari teased and looked at Minako smuggly.

"N-No! Yukari-chan..." Minako pouted. Suddenly, a bang on the door was heard. "Coming!" Minako replied as the bamg repeated loudly. "Geez, why are you-"

"Sorry! Let me in! Quick!" Naruto said as he rushed inside Yukari's room. Minako stared at him, more like at his bare body starstrucked. "Close the freakin' door!" Naruto shouted as Minako gasped and locked the door.

"So why ae you...coming here really quick with a half-naked...body?" Yukari asked as Naruto sighed and explained his situation as Yukari nodded. Minako didn't pay attentiom to Naruto's story and stared at his lean chest and 4 pack abs.

"Geez, maybe he doesn't have clothes or he's jealous of your clothes so he snatched yours...you should have kicked Junpei's groin...right, Minako...huh?" Yukari sweatdropped at her bestfriend who's currently drooling at Naruto's body. Yukari giggled as Minako flinched and glared at Yukari playfully.

"By the way Mina-chan..." Naruto trailed off as Minako glared at him. "Minako..." Naruto chuckled nervously. "Where will we go on Sunday?" Naruto asked as Minako looked up at the ceiling in a thinking look.

"How about..."

* * *

"So, why us too?" Yukari asked in frustation. Minako giggled at Yukari who stuck her tongue out at Minako. Naruto whispered something at Minako who nodded and giggled. 'They're so lovey-dovey...' Yukari thought with a smile.

Naruto wore a simple white shirt that was covered by a blue jacket, some black jeans and blue sneakers. Minako wore a simple beige sweater with a red scarf and her red headphones dangling, and a red checkered skirt with some black leggings and a brown boots.

Junpei wore simple white shirt with a brown jacket, black jeans and some red sneakers. Yukari wore her pink dress that goes below her thighs but above her knees. It also shows her shoulders. With some white boots completing her attire.

"Yukari-chi, you're smiling creepily..." Junpei backed away at Yukari who flinched and looked at Junpei with a dark aura. Minako sighed and pulled Yukari to her side while Naruto patted Junpei's back and dragged him to his own side.

"Where should we go...girls? Suggestions?" Naruto turned his head at the two girls who are looking at the ground in thought. Minako looked up and open her mouth, but nothing came out. "Cat got your tongue?" Naruto grinned as Minako closed her mouth and blushed embarassed.

"T-Takoyaki..." Minako mumbled keeping her head low. 'I forgot what it was called...'

"Huh?" Naruto fumbled out and looked at Minako.

"I...want some takoyaki..." Minako blushed as Naruto chuckled.

"Yes. Yes. We will get some."

* * *

"How much, sir?" Naruto asked while pulling his wallet out. The man shook his head with a smile and handed him 4 takoyakis with a smile.

"It will be free since you guys are on a double date." he said as the 4 blushed but still took the takoyakis. "Be careful it's hot!" the man warned and walked backed to his kitchen.

"Itadakimasu (Thanks for the food)!"

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at Port Island Station. They soon entered the movies and decided to watch a comedy movie. An hour later, they killed some time in the arcade and kareoke. After, it was the hour that their stomachs grumbled, despite eating the takoyaki earlier they shouldn't be hungry now, but they watched a movie for an about a hour and a half, also hitting the kareoke for a hour and an arcade for 2 hours. Deciding that Changall Café is the nearest place to eat at, they headed off at the designated café.

* * *

"Sorry..." the four apologized as they looked down on their thighs while they sat down and melt under the intense gaze of their senpai, Kirijo Mitsuru. Mitsuru looked down on them with a really, really dark aura.

"Sorry you say?" Mitsuru echoed darkly as they all nodded nervously. "You skipped our tactilizing for a simple double date?!" Mitsuru roared as they all flinched. Mitsuru shook her head in disappointment snd sighed. "Get up and work your asses off in Tartarus toninght...no protests..." with that, Mitsuru left the room.

They all shrugged their shoulders and laughed. After a few minutes they smiled at each other and got up to leave the room to prepare for a tiring midnight.

* * *

"Let me see-" Yukari snatched Junpei's manga and bursted out laughing with an embarassed Junpei on her front. "YOU read this kind of...pfft! Manga?" Yukari held her breath and looked at Junpei with watery eyes due to her laughter.

"Y-Yeah...is there a problem?" Junpei asked as Yukari shook her head. Yukari sighed and crumpled the piece of book and threw it outside of the window of their classroom. "Wha-?! Hey!" Junpei shouted angrily as he glared angrily at the peach haired woman before withdrawing the classroom in hopes to save his precious manga.

"That's bad Yukari-chan...Junpei worked his ass off at part-time jobs for buying that Shounen Maga." Naruto said and pulled a seat beside Minako. "Minako, let me have some tempura..." Naruto took a shrimp out of Minako's bento (lunch box) and released it on his waiting mouth.

"Well I know...and why are you eating? Isn't lunch still after 2 periods?" Yukari sighed and pulled a seat in front of Minako who is looking at her cellphone. Yukari turned serious and looked at Minako, "Is it about...Shadows?" Yukari said whispering the last part. Minako nodded.

"According to Kirijo-senpai...Apathy Syndrome's in rage...they're spreading out like a wild fire and she guessed it might have some connection to Shadows." Minako said as Yukari nodded.

"He's coming..." Naruto whispered and grinned while counting on his head. '3...2...1...'. "He's here." Naruto grinned and placed his chin on his palm in a bored manner.

"Hey Yukari-chi!" Junpei yelled as he entered the room and pointed his finger at Yukari angrily.

'He really is here...Naruto's right...' Yukari thought while looking at Junpei and raised her eyebrows.

"I worked hard for this manga!" he added. "Revenge!" he jumped at Yukari and tickled her to death. The two students sitting sweatdropped and started lauging.

* * *

PRETTY MUCH A FILLER CHAPPY...SORRY...I AM OUT OF IDEAS...AND JUNPEI'S UHH ELEMENT I THINK...WILL BE ZIO...SINCE NARUTO'S AGI, MINAKO'S BUFU AND YUKARI'S GARU...AND UM...TOO BUSY FOR MY UNCLE'S FUNERAL...AND I'M PRETTY FRUSTRATED SO I'M SORRY BUT AS MUCH AS I WANT TO KEEP WRITING, I MUST STRAIGHTEN MY HEAD FIRST...IT'S HARD TO MOVE ON ABOUT MY CLOSEST UNCLE'S DEATH. SO I'M SORRY, PLEASE EXPECT A MUCH MORE LATER CHAPTER...REALLY REALLY SORRY AND UM, THERE WILL BE ACTION SO YEAH. AND SORRY FOR RELEASING A LATE CHAPTER AND A MUCH MORE LATER CHAPTER IN THE NEXT ONE. SORRY. LATER.


	4. Chapter 4:Full Moon

REVIEW REPLIES:

yukicrewger2-Woot! Hell yeah! Thanks! Though, I'll use it later since Kurama's transformation will take a while, lol. Depending on his relationship with Minako hehe. Yup, so uh, enjoy this chapter!

d-Uh-huh, whatever you say. I already know that I suck, you already told me three times. But who cares, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. So please, if I suck and you don't like the story, please leave. Though, I still thank you for taking time to read my fanfic and giving your opinion to me so I can do better.

Strawberry-Yup, you're right. I hope he/she leaves, since he/ she doesn't like this story. And, yup. I'm a girl. A 16 year-old girl.

Strawberry-Right? I know that it's lacking some fluff. And thanks for your condolences. Yeah, he's watching me...I hope he's happy up above there and hope to make him proud. And yup, I had already set my head straight, haha.

diortusman-Thanks for taking time to read my fanfic. Glad to hear your opinion, so I can do a better job writing since it sucks so bad. Oh, please leave my story since you don't like it.

Kaiser Glint-Haha funny, we have the same thought. And yeah, hit him hard! Lol. And yup, I did write it hurriedly, sorry for that. I hope this chapter becomes better. Yup they are indeed flaming, haha.

KO-Woot! Thanks! And yup, I am indeed a female, but no worries, I'm not really offended, in fact I kinda agree with you haha.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND PERSONA 3! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

* * *

=May 1 2009=

"FYI, Sanada-senpai's at the hospital getting a check-up." Junpei inquired as he sat down on one of the chairs while looking at his 3 friends.

"Is he okay?" Minako asked in concern. She knew that Akihiko is strong, but it doesn't help her from stopping to worry about her senpai. After all, Akihiko's her teammate, friend and someone you can lean on.

"Huh...I'm not practically worried 'bout him since he said that having a broken rib cage is a MINOR damage...you guys know how his brain works...and...he's strong." Naruto said while pulling out a cookie from Minako's heavenly snacks. "Woah! This cookie's awesome!"

Minako blushed and sank down on her seat. "W-Well, I-I...u-umm..t-t-t-t!" Minako fainted as Naruto adviced her to calm down and patted her head. This made Minako blush even more. Naruto was shouting "Oi! Oi! Oi!" repeatedly.

'Minako...is so...deeply...in love with this...blonde idiot...' Yukari thought while sweatdropping at the scene.

"Well...anyways..." Junpei faked a cough. "He called me earlier, asking me to bring him something." Junpei said before having a grin. "Yup. He knows who to count on." Junpei smiled smuggly.

"Yeah right...he probably asked you because he knows that you don't have anything to do after school." Yukari said a matter-of-fact. Junpei pouted as Yukari shrugged her shoulders. "Just...kidding!" Yukari giggled. "So...what did he want you to bring?" Yukari asked.

"Probably some leather gloves to practice right after his check-up." Naruto said while carrassing Minako's back as Minako sighed and apologized to Naruto repeatedly.

"Hmm...might not be too far from that..." Yukari said and giggled. Junpei shook his head as Yukari's giggle died down.

"Nope. Too far. It's the class roster from 2-E." Junpei said and shook the piece of paper showing that he did as what their senpai told him.

"Eh? What does he want that for?" Yukari asked pointing at the paper Junpei was holding. Junpei hid the paper and rested his chin on his palm. "Well, I don't have practice today so...I'll go with you." Yukari added. "You guys are coming too, right?"

"I don't have my Kendo practice...so...I'm free." Naruto grinned his infamous fox-like grin that makes the girls swoon at its cuteness. Naruto chose Kendo since he uses a sword. Might as well practice in daylight too, right?

"I don't have Tennis today!" Minako chirped happily. Minako chooses Tennis since it includes swinging and hitting the ball. It is also a good practice for her naginata since her naginata includes swinging and hitting.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Yukari smiled and got up from her seat heading towards the door with Minako and Naruto following her.

"Hey! Guys! Sanada-senpai asked me! Not you guys! Only me! H-Hey! HEY!"

* * *

Upon entering the designated room, the 4 saw a man with messy gray hair that's mostly covered with a beanie cap, long scarlet leather tan coat and some winter boots, sitting on Akihiko's bed.

"U-Um? Is Sanada-senpai..." Junpei gulped as the man glared at him sending Junpei to shake so much in fear. "I-In this room? By any chance?" Junpei asked in a panick tone.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Akihiko asked as he came out of the doctor's office.

"We came to see you!" Yukari said cheerfully. Oblivious to the glare the man with the beanie cap was giving off. "But, it doesn't seem like anything's wrong with you."

"Haha." Akihiko chuckled. "Thanks." he said. "But, I'm just here for a check-up." Akihiko added as he grinned at the beanie man. The beanie man scoffed and stood up.

"Is that it, Aki?" he asked heading for the door.

"Yup, thaks again."

"Tch." the man clicked his tongue. "I don't have time for this shit." he said as he left the door with a click.

"Who the hell was that bastard? Did he do somethin' bad to 'ya senpai?! I'll kick his ass!" Naruto exclaimed cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Heh." Akihiko grinned. "No kiddo." he replied shortly. "And I'm okay taking care of myself." he said with a smirk. "Still, thanks for the concern." Akihiko ruffled the blonde's hair. "For that, I'll treat you to some Hagakure ramen at the 'Iwatodai Strip Mall'." Akihiko grinned. Naruto beamed happily but soon was stopped by a word. "But." But's arent always good. "Only 5 ramen bowls." Akihiko scoffed as Naruto pouted and nodded sadly.

"By the way senpai, here's the thing you're asking me to bring." Junpei handed the paper to Akihiko who sat down on the hospital bed and scratched his head.

"Good. Sorry for the trouble." he apologized as he raised the paper.

"Y-You shouldn't move your arm." Minako said in concern.

"Hm? Ah...you're right." Akihiko lowered his arm and looked at the paper with a stern gaze.

"Kiddo. We need to talk." Mizuki said in his mind as Naruto nodded mentally.

"Guys, just gonna go out for a bit." he said as he walked off the room.

* * *

"Well?" Naruto asked mentally as he sat down on one of the benches in the station.

"Kid. You're a ninja, yes?" Mizuki said a matter-of-fact. "It's not only Kurama you get to stay with." Mizuki said.

"Hm?" Naruyo hummed mentally and stared at the golden sky, since it's the sunset time.

"You still have your old skills back. Though, only Rasengan is the only option of your skill. I can't bring back the others since, they're your side skills while Rasengan is your main skill." Mizuki said as Naruto grinned.

"Yosh! I'm sure as pumped as hell! I'll be ready with the next big Shadow! Count on it!"

* * *

=May 9 2009=

Inside the Command Room, Mitsuru is working alone while sighing and rubbing her temples. Akihiko came in and asked.

"You're still at it?".

"Yeah...you never know when the enemy might appear..." Mitsuru replied while refocusing her eyes into the work she was doing earlier.

"But, I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus…" Akihiko pointed out while sitting on the couch.

"To be honest…I lack the power." Mitsuru admitted. "Maybe this is the best Penthesilia can do in terms of data gathering…" Mitsuru looked down at her feet. Mitsuru suddenly raised her head. "H-Huh?".

"What is it?" Akihiko asked suddenly jumping out of the couch.

"I-It's a Shadow!" Mitsuru exclaimed while looking at Akihiko.

"Whaddya mean? You actually found one?!" Akihiko said as he walk towards Mitsuru's side.

"Wait. Something's not right. The reading's too big." Mitsuru informed. "We never encountered anything like-"

"You mean, it's one of those?!" Akihiko exclaimed.

"It…must be." Mitsuru replied while deactivating her Persona.

"Well then, this is gonna be fun." Akihiko grinned. "I'll go wake up the others." Akihiko said while rushing to the monitor.

"Indeed."

* * *

Naruto was woken up by the sound of an alarm. He knew what that means…it means that Mitsuru found a Shadow. He rushed outside before going back to grab his blazer and sword. While rushing upstairs he bumped into Minako who rubbed her forehead with a pout. Naruto carrased her head before muttering an apology and rushed upstairs.

'He's such a hothead…'

* * *

"Kirijo-senpai, Sanada-senpai!" Naruto exclaimed while rushing inside followed by Junpei, Yukari and Minako.

"We're here!" Yukari and Minako exclaimed.

Junpei looked around and exclaimed, "Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!"

"We detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus." Mitsuru informed. "We don't know for sure. But there's a possibility that it's a big one." Mitsuru said. "We must defeat them at all costs.". "Most of the people don't know that Dark Hour exists. But if half the city's destroyed, there'll be panic! We really need to eliminate them as soon as possible!"

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well, count me in!"Junpei cheerfully said and raised his hand like voluntering to answer a question in a class.

"Junpei…" Yukari sighed.

"Akihiko you stay here and wait for the chairman." Mitsuru instructed, oblivious to the cheery attitude Junpei was giving off.

"Wha-?! Are you kidding?! I'm going!" Akihiko exclaimed.

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance." Mitsuru pointed out. "They'll fare better than in your current state, Akihiko." Mitsuru pointed out. "Believe in them Akihiko, they're ready."

"Damn it!" Akihiko cursed. Akihiko sighed, "Naruto, you're in charge." Akihiko commanded.

Junpei sighed, "Him again? And here I am, getting my hopes up."

"We're counting on you." Mitsuru remarked, again oblivious to Junpei's sour attitude.

"Osu!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Yukari asked in a impatient manner. She leaned on the wall of the station.

"She'll be here soon…" Junpei replied boredly.

"There's a full moon tonight." Minako pointed out. "It looks even creepier during the Dark Hour…".

The four leaned on the walls sluggishly. They soon jumped out when they heard a sound of a motorcycle-! Motorcycle?!

"What the-?!" Naruro exclaimed while pointing at the motorcycle Mitsuru was riding on.

Mitsuru took off her helmet, hopped off her bike and smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"A m-motor…cycle…" Naruto trailed off while looking astonished at the piece of vehicle.

"Listen carefully." Mitsuru said seriously while wiping off the smirk she wore on earlier. "Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same." Mitsuru said. "The Shadow is currently located inside the monorail, not far off from the station." Mitsuru pointed on the tracks.

This made the 4 sophomeres gulped nervously.

"To get there, you have to walk on the tracks." Mitsuru smirked but quickly shook it off.

"W-Wai…isn't that…dangerous?" Junpei asked as he feared that he will die by his own Persona's element.

"No worries…no electric equipment is oparable during the Dark Hour. Including the monorails." Mitsuru replied while sitting on her motorbike.

"But your…bike…" Minako pointed at the vehicle Mitsuru was sitting on.

"It's special." Mitsuru smiled. "Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately." Mitsuru said as she looked at the 4 with a stern look. "Naruto take care off this speaker. I'll notify you via that speaker…now, move!"

"O-Okay!" Yukari said gulping.

"L-Let's do this!" Junpei followed.

"Y-Yeah." Minako gulped.

"O-Osu!" Naruto shouted while walking towards the tracks with the 3 following right after him.

* * *

"This…is it…right?" Naruto asked uncertainly as he panted. Suddenly, the speaker gave a ring. Naruto picked it up his pocket and pressed the 'Answer' button.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's voice asked.

"Well?" Naruto looked at his companions who gave him nods. "Yup. Clear as water." Naruto replied. "Anyways, we just got here and we don't seem to see anything out of the ordinary." Naruto reported.

"The readings are definitely coming in from that monorail. Just proceed with caution and stick to each other as always." Mitsuru adviced and ended the call.

"So we can't split up, huh?" Naruto said as he looked at the monorail and found a ladder. "Let's climb up!" Naruto announced and walk to the ladder but was stopped by Yukari's hand.

"Hold it." Yukari smirked. She grabbed Minako's wrist and pulled her beside her. "This time, girls take the first action." Yukari smirked and took the lead and climbed up the ladder with Minako right after. "Oh, and don't look up!" she warned deadly, eyeing Junpei and Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah." Junpei replied lazily. He smirked and pulled Naruto as he swung his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "But don't blame us if we happen to catch a glimpse." Junpei smirked as Naruto hissed.

'Oh. He's so gonna be dead.'

"Yup. I won't blame you guys…just DON'T FREAKIN' DARE…" Yukari warned darkly as she cracked her fists. Junpei gulped.

"Y-Yes…of course, ma'm"

* * *

"This poor stiff must be a passenger…" Junpei said while looking at the red bloddy coffin.

"It's so friggin' hot in here. I wish that the AC's can be used even without electrity." Naruto complained while flapping his uniform like it was caught on fire.

"Come on, it's not even Summer…" Minako giggled.

"Oh guys…please, let's be serious…" Yukari facepalmed.

Suddenly, the 4 sophomeres jumped in surprise when the doors shutted tightly.

"Oh…shit…gotta' call Kirijo-senpai…" Naruto gulped and took out the speaker and pressed the 'Call' button.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mitsuru asked as Naruto frowned.

"It looks like we're trapped inside." Naruto reported, pushing and banging the door in case it opens.

"It must be the Shadow, it knows you're there." Mitsuru said slowly. "Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!" Mitsuru adviced, more like warned.

"Osu!"

* * *

"What the heck? I don't see any Shadows." Junpei exclaimed angrily. He was hoping for some action. Not just running around from carriage to carriage.

As if on cue, a Shadow apperead in front of them. Though, something's wrong, the Shadow…instead of charging itself to them, it just…ran away. Junpei prepared to dash to capture and fight it only to be stopped by Naruto's arms.

"Stupid, don't go rushing. It's not like we're in a hurry…err…I mean just take it easy, Dark Hour won't just easily fade." Naruto lectured him as Junpei glared at him.

"But-! If we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!" Junpei snapped. Naruto released a little bit of killing intent that sent Junpei to gulp.

Minako and Yukari was taken aback by the sudden leak of killing intent. They rarely- more like, they hadn't expected that Naruto could do a killing intent, since he was more like a carefree and easy-going guy.

"Wait!" Mitsuru's voice interrupted.

"E-Eh? H-How…I didn't hear a ring…" Naruto muttered astonished.

"We could care less about that. Right now, you're right Naruto." Mitsuru said. "The enemy is acting…strange…" Mitsuru said confused. "Naruto, what do you think?" Mitsuru asked the leader of the group.

"We…" Naruto trailed off, planting his ocean blue eyes on Junpei. "Should…" this time, planting his eyes on the two girls. "Let Junpei handle the Shadow." he grinned.

Junpei looked at him shocked. Yukari did the same but with a hint of 'Is he crazy?'. Minako only smiled.

"…" Mitsuru gave no response. Seconds later, she chuckled lightly. "Very well. Iori, good luck." Mitsuru gave her regards as Junpei looked at Naruto for confirmation.

"Do you not want to?" Naruto asked while grinning.

"Are you kidding?" Junpei replied with a grin of his own. Junpei then looked at the door the Shadow had escaped before. He dashed at it and open the door.

"Well, he has an own party to have fun with…" Naruto smiled while turning his head at the upcoming Shadows. "We also have our own…let's start the party!"

* * *

"Congratulations Junpei!" Naruto cheered ad he scooped Junpei in his arm and patted his back.

"Heh." Junpei grinned.

"Congrats. Still, this is not the time to celebrate when you still haven't reached the first car. And, even though I don't detect any movement you 4 should stay alert." Mitsuru warned.

As if on cue, the train started its engine and moved at its normal pace.

"Er, why…are we moving?" Junpei panicked rushing at the windows to see they're moving…at a rather slow speed.

"…" Naruto squinted his eyes as he tried to think. It was that feeling! The feeling in his gut! He just knew it! Or was it? '…The feeling of danger…' Naruto thought. 'In the first place, why are we at a normal pace? I bet this pace will change…arrgh! Too much thinking! Shikamaru! I badly need you so much!' Naruto mentally cried.

"!" Mitsuru gasped.

"What is it Senpai?" Minako asked looking at the speaker on Naruto's pocket.

"Be care-"

They were stumbled down on the ground at the fast change of speed from normal to super fast. Heck, everything outside seems like a blur to them! Minako was stumbled to Naruto's torso.

"Argghh!" Naruto groaned. "Hea…vy! Hea-! Gah!" Naruto was knocked out by Minako's slap. Minako looked at Naruto with a red, teary face.

"Minako! You knocked out our leader!" Yukari shook Minako's shoulders as she looked at her with a 'Are you crazy?!' look.

"Hmph! Suits him." Minako pouted. "I'm not that…fat…aren't I?" Minako mumbled to herself and held back her tears.

* * *

~Lala Land~

Naruto woke up seeing that he was back…in Konoha. Naruto looked around him, which he regretted. He saw ALL his precious people dead, in his feet. Close to him was Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha 12 Gang.

"No! No!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~Real World~

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto woke up and accidentally punched Junpei on the cheek. Junpei stumbled back with him touching his now bruised cheek. "Errm…?"

"Wake up already! We only have less than a minute before our train crashed into another." Minako said as she helped Naruto up who nodded in acknowledgement and thanks.

"Dude! Say sorry at least!" Junpei snapped as he stood up and fumed at Naruto who scratched the back of his head embarassed.

"Sorry bro…"

* * *

The four rushed inside the front car to stop and looked shock at the humongous Shadow sitting in front of them with its hair that has many cards stuck on it wave.

"This…is the boss?!" Junpei choked out.

"We're in the front car it's gotta be!" Yukari replied nervously.

"Be care-!"

"Orrrryaaaa!" Naruto roared as he plung his sword at its torso. He was blown away by his careless attack. "Gahuh!" Naruto groaned as he rolled on the floor but immediately stood up. "Thought as much…Persona!" Naruto pulled his evoker as he pull the trigger and came out was Kurama, of course.

"Agi!" Naruto commanded as Kurama whipped his 9 tails and sent a fire ball to the Priestess. It wad blocked due to her hair guarding her.

"My turn!" Minako dashed and stopped at the side of Naruto. "Orpheus!" Minako chanted as she pull the trigger and came Orpheus out. "Bufu!" Orpheus unplugged her lyre and whipped it to the side to send a ice attack on the Priestess. The Priestess was ready to block it when-

"I won't let you!" Yukari unplugged her bow and shoot an arrow to her hair. "It…worked…" Yukari stared at her arrow that stuck at the Priestess' hair. "It…worked! Yes!" Yukari cheered and suddenly, her confidence raised.

"Thank you Yuka-chan!" Minako made a victory sign at her bestfriend who smiled and waved in return.

"Damn! It summoned allies!" Junpei clicked his tongue. He swished his katana and rushed and pierced his katana to the Priestess' stomach. "Ghh!" he gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "No! Must! Plung! It!" with that, Junpei was taken aback by the huge impact. He hissed and sat up to see the Priestess roaring in pain. He smirked weakly.

"Very smart moves!" Mitsuru complimented. The four smirked.

"Switch! Minako and I will take the defense range! You two, focus on offense!" Naruto commanded as he pulled Minako to rush at the back while the two rushed forward. "Sprint!" Naruto ordered.

"Persona!" the Junpei and Yukari (JunAri) duo both chanted and came Hermes and Io out of them. "Zio/Garu!" they both commanded as their attacks merged together. "Oh/Eh?" they both muttered out as the wind attack has some spikes on its sides.

"No! Don't be distracted! Minako!" Naruto pulled her and held her arm. "Throw thisss!" Naruto held back her arm and pushed her hand as Minako let go of her naginata on reflex. It was headed for the forehead of the Priestess.

"Oryaaa!" Naruto rushed forward and pierced the ally on the left side while he summoned Kurama to 'Bash', basically just whipping its tail or tails on the enemy. He grinned as Kurama dispersed as well as the enemies.

"Naruto-kun look out!" Minako warned as Naruto raised his head to see that one of the Priestess' hair was going to smash or maybe slap him instead he didn't feel any hurt because…

"Kyaaah!"

Naruto turned his head to see Minako slapped by the Priestess' hair. He was speechless as he was choked by his words.

"N…no…s-sto…" Naruto choked out.

"Kiddo, she's not dead…yet. Do you still want to lose your precious people? No right? Well then, go on…show your true skill…the one you carve to be perfect…"

Naruto panted as he looked at his palm and closed it, in firm determination. He opened it once again and focus his chakra on it.

'I can do this…no problem…for…Minako…' he thought as he focused all his chakra onto his palm. He squinted his eyebrows and closed his left eye. Minako and the others looked at him in shock as his palm started to glow blue and a sphere apperead on his palm.

'Why…am…I…so freakin'…tired…' he mentally asked angrily. He panted and held his wrist tightly. He dashed and pushed his blue sphere on the back of the Priestess.

"Or…yaaaaaa!" Naruto roared mightily as he pushed his blue sphere deeper on the back of the Priestess, sending it face-first on the ground and dispersed. Naruto panted and grinned weakly.

"We…" Yukari started breathlessly.

"Did…" Junpei followed looking astonished at Naruto's power.

"It?" Minako ended looking amazed at her…*ehem*.

"Haha…" Naruto chuckled weakly.

"What was that dude?" Junpei asked.

"Ra…sen…gan…" Naruto collapsed right after, stumbling down on Minako's lap as she sat up earlier.

"I…was also astonished…but…it still does not ends here…the brakes!" Mitsuru warned as Yukari flinched and stumbled at the controls.

'Oh Kami…which one!' Yukari thought in a panic. She had her intuition at the center brake, though her mind was doubting. 'Er…this one then!'

"Kyaaahh"

"Good job. You all did great…thank you…I'll call the chairman that you're stuck inside the train…for now, rest easy…"

* * *

MAN…PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER MADE! I'VE REACHED 4K+ IN THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IF THE ACTION'S…NOT THAT SATISFYING, PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT! BELIEVE ME! I DID MY BEST! AND UM…NARUTO'S SO TIRED BECAUSE CHAKRA'S NOT FOUND IN THE P3 WORLD SO IT MIGHT TAKE ITS TOLL ON HIM…HEAVILY. OH, IT MIGHT TAKE FOR ME LONGER AGAIN TO UPDATE SINCE, HERE IN PHILLIPINES, WE'VE STARTED SCHOOLS. AND I'M A 4TH YEAR HIGHSCHOOLER SO…YUP. HEHE. PLEASE BARE WITH ME. SO NOW, I THINK I'LL UPDATE EVERY ONCE IN A MONTH OR SO? ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY/AFTERNOON/NIGHT.


	5. Chapter 5:Gift

REVIEW REPLIES:

KO:Yup, I am your senpai. Well, since you're a freshman. Anyways, now that I think about it. You and Strawberry are always reviewing every chapter…for that, thank you very much for supporting me. And I LoL-ed at the Edo Tensei and Hidan part in your review.

Strawberry-Ah, naabutan ka ba ng K12? Haha. Ako oo, ka badtrip. Last year ang last batch na hindi kasama sa K12 eh. Huhu. Thanks for supporting me all the way here!

kagemoto-I'm a Filipino. And um, I am a senior. And thanks. I'm trying to improve and give it my best.

kagemoto-Um, sorry. I don't really understand what you're reviewing. But I know that Junpei uses fire/agi. I said in my A/N that I changed it to a thunder/lightning/zio since isn't Kurama more like a fiery fox? I want all of them equal in powers.

The One True Slacker-Hm…yeah…thanks for pointing that out to me. I agree with you. I probabaly should drain his HP and SP in the next time he uses Rasengan.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND PERSONA 3! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

* * *

"Hey~ he's awake." a voice cheered. Footsteps got closer. He looked around to see Minako, Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shuji circling around him. He grinned weakly at them. What surprised him was that he recieved a hug from Minako. She cried onto his chest.

"Idiot." she muttered.

"So…rry…" Naruto patted her back.

"Thank Kami." Shuji released a relieved sigh. "I'll call the doctor to have a check-up on you again." with that, Shuji left the room.

"Uzumaki, rest today and go back to work tomorrow, got it? Rest well." Mitsuru patted his head before leaving the room.

"Well, just go to the Command Room tomorrow after school, yeah?" Akihiko grinned at him and also left the room.

"Minako here will take care of you. You better get back to your old self tomorrow!" Yukari accusingly pointed her index finger at Naruto before leaving as well.

"Dude! We better play videogames tomorrow!" Junpei saluted and left as well.

All was left in the room was a cuddling couple. Naruto grinned as Minako cried, clutching tightly at his hospital dress. Naruto sighed as he felt his stomach grumbling.

"Minako, did you bring any food?" Naruto asked as Minako wiped her tears and nodded. She pointed at a cofee table that has a plastic bag on it. "Well, great. What is it?" Naruto asked as Minako stood up and handed him the plastic bag. "Woot! Tempura and Ramen!" Naruto cheered.

Minako teared the chopsticks apart and ate silently. Naruto sighed before brightening up and grinned wickedly.

"Minako." Naruto called out as Minako raised her head to look at Naruto's blue orbs. "I can't eat by myself. Will you be so kind and feed me? Ah~" Naruto opened his mouth as Minako giggled.

"I didn't even agree yet." Minako clumped a tempura and brougt it to Naruto's mouth who chomped it eagerly. "You know that we have many things to ask you right?" Minako looked at him worriedly.

"Of course. Tomorrow…I will reveal it all…to you…" Naruto said as Minako nodded.

* * *

"Yosh! I'm home~" Naruto chimed as he pushed open the door. Everyone was already gathered as much as Naruto had expected. He sat beside Minako and cleared his throat. "So…what do you guys wanted to ask first?"

"First of all, where did you really came from?" Shuji asked, his eyeglasses glinting in interest.

"I…came from Konoha." Naruto replied. He looked at Shuji who's face are scrunched up, deciding to laugh or not to laugh. "I'm serious here!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Very well, where is this Konoha you are speaking of?" Mitsuru asked before sighing.

"Erm…in the Elemental Nations…" Naruto replied. He looked at Mitsuru who was smirking. "Don't you guys know Elemental Nations?!"

"What kind of village is Konoha?" Akihiko asked.

"A shinobi village." Naruto replied while sighing. 'I bet he's gonna make fun of me too.' Naruto thought and crossed his arms while huffing.

"Hm…so you're a shinobi, eh? What kind of powers do you have?" Akihiko asked while smirking.

"I love you senpai!" Naruto jumped at Akihiko and hugged him to death.

"Heh." Akihiko smirked. "So?" Akihiko asked getting back the topic.

"It's not powers." Naruto said as he air quoted. "More like, in my world you're born with it. You have this energy within you called Chakra." he explained.

"Is this Chakra important?" Minako asked.

"Hm…you could say it's our life. We die not just by killing oneself, we also die of Chakra Exhaustion." Naruto explained thoroughly. ""Ya know, over-using Chakra is bad for our health and we pay for it by dying. So as far as you can, you should try and hold back from using too much chakra especially…" Narutos eyes darken. "In a war…" Naruto trailed off as the non-shinobi people inside the room looked at him worriedly.

"Er…war?" Junpei asked lifting up the tense atmosphere.

"War…hm…" Naruto hummed. "There are different Elemental Countries, and they're always fighting each other. But this certain war was different." Naruto said clutching his school pants tightly.

"Did you see this war?" Yukari asked.

"Not just 'see'. I am a part of it." Naruto sighed at their enlarged eyes. "And…I actually play an important role on it." Naruto grinned lightly.

"How exactly?" Mitsuru asked.

"Hm…there are beasts, more exactly, powerful beasts, created exactly by the Sage of Six Paths himself." he sighed at their confused looks. "Sage of Six Paths is like the God of Shinobi. But the true God is…Kaguya. His mother." he said. "Kaguya is the one who discovered Chakra." he said.

"Woah…" Junpei awed. So his bestfriend's world was this powerful!

"Though, Kaguya used it for her hunger of power." Naruto sighed. "Should I explain Chakra more or no?" he looked at them, recieving "Explain."'s. "Each Chakra are different. There are Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind and Wood." he explained.

"Do you know certain people who have these?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Wind. Look." Naruto demostrated a Rasengan before biting his lip in exhaustion. The non-shinobi people looked in awe. "Fire is for…my teammate…Sasuke-teme." he grinned lightly. "Lightning for Kakashi-sensei." he chuckled. "Water? Hm…ah yeah! It's Hinata." he smiled. "Earth is…who? Ah yeah! Sakura-chan!" he brightened. "Wood…is Yamato-sensei." he shivered lightly, remembering his dark face.

"And…beasts." Naruto chuckled lightly getting back on their topic earlier. "So yeah, they were divided into 9 parts. The 1 Tail:Shukaku, 2 Tails:Matatabi, 3 Tails:Isobuu, 4 Tails:Son Gokuu, 5 Tails:Kokuou, 6 Tails:Saiken, 7 Tails:Choumei, 8 Tails:Gyuuki and 9 Tails:Kurama." he frowned. "They are always sealed into a person. That makes the said person a Jinchuuriki. The carrier of the beast." he sighed.

"Jinchuuriki's always has a large mass of Chakra. Especially the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. They're real enemy was Chakra Control." Naruto chuckled. "You see, Jinchuuriki's have a large mass of Chakra that it's really hard to control. But of course, with determination and training, they succeeded in defeating their enemy." he shrugged. "But…they're treated very bad and they were treated like trash…maybe worse than trash." he glared at the floor.

"Hm…do you know all the Jinchuuriki's? You seem to know all of the details perfectly." Shuji smiled.

"Yeah, I know them all." Naruto nodded. "Hm…1 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Gaara, 2 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Yugito, 3 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Yagura, 4 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Roushi, 5 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Han, 6 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Utakata, 7 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Fuu, 8 Tailed Jinchuuriki:Killer Bee. But I call him Octo-pops." he earned confused and amused looks. "And the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki is…" he gulped. "Me…"

"That…is truly shocking…" Mitsuru cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"Man…" Akihiko clutched his fist in awe.

"Dude!" Junpei exploded.

"Naruto…" Yukari and Minako recited worriedly.

'So this boy…had gone through the stages of being treated as a trash, well, since he was a Jinchuuriki and had gone through a war…' Shuji looked in awe at the teenager before him.

"Hey! Explain your friends back in…er…Konoha!" Junpei grinned at Naruto who chuckled and nodded.

"Let's see…I'll probably start on Team 9, I'm not so close with them…hm…rather I don't talk with them often…" Naruto nodded to himself. "Okay…Guy-sensei, a cool guy who loves to train. He always train with his apprentice, Lee." he introduced.

"Lee, probably the most determined person you'll ever meet! He has no Chakra so he trains his Taijutsu!" he earned looks of confusion. "Taijutsu…physical combat…" Naruto summarized lazily and yawned.

"Next, TenTen. She's pretty fun to be with. She also earned the tile Konoha's Weapon Mistress. She also likes Neji." Naruto tried not to laugh.

"Neji, a self-centered teme who always believes in fate until one day, I actually beat him out of his mind. He is a branch member who so much hates Hinata." he smiled at the name. "But he stopped one day because as I said, I've beaten the crap out of 'im." he grinned. "He's nice and a very awesome person who protected me and…" he stopped and smiled sadly. "Hinata from…something that made him…die." he clicked his tongue in sadness.

"Die? Wait…isn't he the same age as you?" Yukari asked in disbelief. 'I didn't know that teenagers die so soon at Konoha!' she thought.

"Yeah…well it's not anything rare." Naruto shrugged.

"Not…anything…rare? What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"It's like an everyday thing that someone dies in my world. Like, if someone doesn't die it's like something's missing. That's why we're really used by someone precious to you dying in front of you…and someone who'll leave you for…power…" he mumbled the last sentence.

"Er…uh…your next friends?" Junpei asked nervously.

"Right." Naruto chuckled. "Let's see…" he mused. "Ah! Team 10!" he brightened. "Well, there's Asuma-sensei. A guy who likes to smoke, but he's really terrifying once he touched his weapon. Yeah…wea…pon…" he trailed off.

"Um?" Yukari gulped.

"Ah…sorry." Naruto apologized. "He died already." he bit his lip.

"Sorry…" Yukari closed her eyes. 'There's so many people who died!'

"Don't be." Naruto smiled, even though it's forced.

"He died because of…Akatsuki…" Naruto said in vegenance. "Akatsuki is an organization created to capture Jinchuuriki's from 1-9 to create the ultimate Bijuu…the 10 tailed Bijuu. They succeeded and used their fellow member to be the Jinchuuriki. And that Jinchuuriki was the one…who started the 4th Great Shinobi War for a certain girl who already died by sacrificing herself to be killed by the hands of the person she loves…and the person that girl loves…you'll know it later…" he explained before they questioned him about Akatsuki. "Oh yeah…that Jinchuuriki of the Juubi already died. And the Juubi was transfered by the most cruelest man you'll ever know…Madara." he sighed.

"Yes…we will know the girl, the former Jinchuuriki of the Juubi and the man the girl loves…" Shuji sighed. 'I'll be surprised to stay awake at the end of all this heavy news. My poor heart…'

"Next is Ino! Sakura-chan's rival in love. But I think she already likes Sai." Naruto shrugged.

"Chouji…he's really healthy." he grinned. "And probably the only one who can par with me in a Ramen Eating Contest!" he chuckled.

"Shikamaru, a smart-ass person. Likes to watch clouds and loves to play Shogi." he grinned.

"Hm…Gaara and Killer Bee." Naruto mused. "Gaara is a really awesome guy! Someone you can lean on! And of course, a fellow Jinchuuriki!" he grinned.

"Octo-pops likes to rap and he's the one to help me control Kurama! A fellow Jinchuuriki too!" he announced.

"Team 8…" Naruto nodded to himself. "Kurenai-sensei is the woman married to Asuma-sensei and an older sister figure to Hinata. She's also known as the Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, since she's specialized in Genjutsu. Genjutsu…illusions." he explained.

"Shino…a weird and silent guy who likes bugs." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Kiba, a true alpha! He's really cool and fun to be with." Naruto chuckled.

"Hinata…" Naruto smiled.

"Hey…why do you seem to smile always at the mention of that person's name?" Minako asked and looked curiosly at Naruto.

"Remember when I said that Jinchuuriki's are treaten badly?" Naruto recalled as he recieve nods. "Well, she's different." he grinned.

"Wait…she?" Junpei furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Isn't Hinata a girly name?" Naruto sighed.

"So? You said she's different…what's that? She loves you?" Yukari smirked as Naruto blushed.

"Er…well…yeah." Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek in embarassment. 'I'm still not used to the word 'Love'. It's still a little foreign to me.'

"Woah…seriously?" Yukari gulped. 'I was just teasing him but it's true…'

"Hey! Hinata's stantards are way too low!" Junpei laughed as Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up. Hinata's standards aren't low and are you saying I'm bad? Is that it?" Naruto asked in a sickenly sweet tone and cracked his knuckles. Junpei gulped and shook his head furiously as the others laughed at their small exchange.

"Continue." Mitsuru sighed wiping off her smile from their exchange.

"Wait! No~!" Minako whined."I'd like to know how she fell in love with you and how you knew. Start from the very first impression!" Minako squealed excitedly.

"Hm…I used to think about Hinata as a dark, shy and plain girl." Naruto shrugged as he got looks of "Seriously?". "Well, my mom and dad started that way too just so 'ya know." Naruto sighed.

"How exactly?" Akihiko grinned.

"Well I asked mom about her and dad's love story. She started her story when she transferred from Whirlpool Country to Konoha. And my mom viewed my dad as a girly and flaky boy." Naruto explained. "First impressions always go the other way." Naruto grinned.

"Oh…well, well, continue." Minako smiled.

"And of course, being the dense idiot I am, I only learned it recently when Pain invaded our village to search for me, as I am the 9 Tailed Jinchuuriki. So blah blah blah." Naruto babbled as the others sweatdropped. "And pause!" Naruto stopped with a chuckle. "Pain got me and pinned me down using his Chakra Rods. And Chakra Rods drains a shinobi's Chakra so I can't move." Naruto explained.

"And here comes Hinata." Naruto grinned. "She rescued me even though she knew that she isn't up to Pain." Naruto said with praise. "And there she told me, that I saved her from my smile, always watches me and dreamt that we would walk side by side in the future." Naruto sighed. 'Though…how? I can't even go back to my world…'

"That's so heroic of her!" Junpei awed as he nodded with satisfaction.

"Wait…watches you…like…stalk?" Yukari giggled.

"I guess you can say that." Naruto shrugged.

"Wow…isn't she…a little…weird?" Yukari irked.

"Don't get me wrong or anything but, you better choose your words wisely." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "So you're saying that my dad stalking my mom is weird?" Naruto asked in a dark tone.

"H-Huh? Wait…you didn't said anything about your dad stalking your mom!" Yukari protested as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto chuckled in embarassment.

"So…like a Stalker Love?" Shuji clarified.

"Er…I guess, for mom and dad…but for me and Hinata…I guess not yet…after all, I like my teammate, Sakura-chan." Naruto shrugged. "Though anything can be possible. I mean you know, why not? Hinata's pretty nice. And judging by Sakura-chan's reaction about Sasuke-teme's comeback…I guess I still can't have a place in her heart." Naruto sighed sadly.

'Woah…is that Sakura super royalty and pretty? I mean come on, who wouldn't fall in love with Naruto-kun? I'm actually going to be bestfriends with Hinata if we ever meet, which is totally impossible since Naruto-kun's from another world.' Minako sighed at her thought.

"Geez! One-sided love?" Junpei scratched his cap.

"Oh yeah! What about Team 7?" Yukari asked excitedly.

"It's my team!" Naruto grinned. "And a pretty cool team." he gave a Nice Guy Pose. "Let's see…Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned. "This is the man, Rin Nohora, the girl loves." Naruto explained. "Kakashi-sensei is a pervert like Ero-sennin…" Naruto smiled sadly.

"Another person who died?" Yukari asked and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…he…he's the person who trained me for what I am now." Naruto sighed. "Ero-sennin is the famous Toad Sage of the Legendary Sannin." Naruto grinned. "He's a pervert that hides no shame of it and is proud of it." he chuckled. "The one who killed him was…Pain…" Naruto sighed.

"Okay…Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said getting back on topic. 'If I'd continue any longer, I might burstqe rivers and streams of tears…' Naruto thought before grinding his teeth to prevent his tears from falling. "So uh…Kakashi-sensei is a prodigy!" he beamed. "He became a Genin at 6, Chunin at 8, Jounin at 10 and ANBU at 13!" he nodded proudly.

"Uh…what's Genin, Chunin, Jounin and ANBU?" Shuji asked.

"Genin is the lowest rank of all shinobi classes. It's also the rank recognized that you're fresh out of the Academy. And that's my rank!" Naruto jerked his thumb at his chest proudly. The non-shinobi people stumbled out of their seats in shock. "No, seriously." Naruto sighed.

"Wait…what? You're so strong man, but you're only a Genin?!" Junpei choked out. Naruto nodded. 'How strong are the people over there?!' Junpei thought in shock.

"Well, I'm still a Genin because first, I didn't pass. Second, I missed it beacuse I was training with Ero-sennin. And third, I gave my title to my apprentice." Naruto shrugged. "But my level is a High-Kage Level . So…that atleast is okay for me." Naruto smiled.

"Chunin is the rank that means you've matured a little but still mostly immatured." Naruto explained. "Most of my friends are already Chunin so that makes me the only Genin in our batch." Naruto huffed.

"Jounin means that you're a strong shinobi! It's also the rank that you can handle your own team. The Jounin ones that I know are Kakashi-sensei of course, Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari and Kankuro." Naruto grinned.

"ANBU are like…a specialized Jounin?" Naruto explained unsurely. "Uh…anyways, it's the rank that can serve the mighty Kage." Naruto chuckled.

"And a Kage is the most powerful rank in all the shinobi ranks!" Naruto exclaimed. "Um…er next to the Daimyo of course." Naruto chuckled embarassed. "A Kage is the job to protect your own, precious village." Naruto explained. "And that's my dream!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. "But now? I'm not so sure…" Naruto sighed. "There are different types of Kage:Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage andTsuchikage." Naruto listed out.

"And of course, Daimyo is the one that owns the specific Nation." Naruto shrugged.

"Okay…back on the topic at hand." Naruto chuckled. "Er…Kakashi-sensei also trained under my father, otherwise known as, Konoha's Yellow Flash and is also the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto grinned. Oh, he's so gonna love his friends' reaction.

…

"WHAT?!" the non-shinobi people screamed shockly, even the composed Mitsuru. Naruto laughed histerically, almost falling off the couch.

'I indeed am right.' Naruto thought victoriously and wiped his joyful tears away. "Hell yeah, very shocking, huh?" Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei like is also like an older brother figure to me." Naruto nodded.

"Like Kurenai-san to Hinata-chan?" Minako clarified.

"Wait…-chan?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yeah…well I get this tingly feeling that we sure as hell will get along." Minako cheerfully announced. 'And…we both like you, Naruto-kun…' Minako blushed.

"Okay…well, for your question…yeah. Just like Kurenai-sensei is to Hinata." Naruto cleared his throat. "Anyways, he's also the only one, er…one of who can prevent me from entering the 9-Tails Mode." Naruto explained.

"Hey…up to how many tails did you have?" Akihiko asked.

"Hm…" Naruto hummed in thought. "6-Tails. Er…no, 8-Tails." Naruto sighed.

"THAT close, huh?" Akihiko said. "What happened to get you to activate your 8-Tails?" Akihiko interviewed.

"Well, Pain hurt a certain precious friend of mine." Naruto said. "Well, before you even ask…it's Hinata." Naruto said. 'Why do I get the certain feeling that every topic I talked about is that Hinata is always in one? Well, not that I mind…'

"Oh…okay…continue about Kakashi." Akihiko grinned.

"Yeah…well, he's also knows as Konoha's Copy-Nin. His teammates are Rin Nohora, as I said earlier, she's the girl who loves Kakashi-sensei. And Obito Uchiha, the former Jinchuuriki of the Juubi. And that's pretty much of it." Naruto shrugged. "Okay…it's…Sakura-chan's turn!" Naruto grinned.

"Do…you like her?" Yukari teased.

"Well yeah, but not any longer…I…like someone else already." Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek in embarassment. Oh, how he missed a certain brunette's jealous stare.

'What? I hit Bingo again.' Yukari sighed.

"So yeah, Sakura-chan is at first, treated me pretty badly, like the other people in the village. But as soon as we became teammates, we got pretty close to each other and became best friends." Naruto chuckled.

"Hm…did you confess to her?" Mitsuru asked as Naruto brightened up with a scarlet color.

"N-No!" Naruto cried in ptotest. "How can I? When I can't even keep my promise to her?" Naruto smiled sadly. 'Oh the irony. It's the same thing I said to Sai…' Naruto sighed.

"Er…man…" Junpei gritted his teeth.

"Why…did you like her? I mean, you said she treated you badly? I wouldn't be surprise to know that she lied to you saying that she loves you." Yukari said taking an interest at her fingernails.

"Yeah…" Naruto chuckled sadly. "She did…" he chuckled lifelessly. "She said she loved me…to stop me from fulfilling our promise…because she feared that I might be in danger if I continue our promise…" Naruto sighed.

"Okay…" Yukari said sadly. 'I hit Bingo again…' Yukari sighed.

"What's your promise?" Shuji asked, hoping to lift it off Naruto's chest.

"It's…" Naruto trailed off. "Nothing…" Naruto shut his eyes. 'I still don't trust them…a little…' Naruto sighed.

"Okay…but if you feel like talking about it…you can always have us." Shuji smiled at him as Naruto nodded.

"Lastly, my bestfriend and rival. Sasuke-teme." Naruto chuckled. "The most annoying person you'll ever meet." Naruto sighed. "Though, he's aleady dead…because of that Madara-teme!" Naruto growled in vegenance. "Sorry, I'll reveal it all…someday…I still don't feel comfortable talking about it…" Naruto apologized as the others nodded in understanding.

"Very well, thank you very much for sharing the information you can share with us. Rest at ease and have a good night."Shuji greeted and left the Command Room. Mitsuru nodded in acknowledgement and waved her hands and also left. Akihiko grinned at the sophomeres and also left the room. Yukari smiled and also left. Junpei smirked and left the room.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun…" Minako greeted and did something that neither of them expected. Minako kissed Naruto on his cheek! Minako blushed and ran out of the room as Naruto stood there, dumbfounded, holding his right cheek that was kissed by Minako and smiled.

'Idiot…and hey! I have something to say to you kiddo.' Mizuki reactivated their link and caught Naruto's attention.

'Hm?' Naruto hummed in response, still in daze.

'Idiot! Did you forgot what Sasuke's last gift for you before he died?!' Mizuki screamed angrily as Naruto sighed.

'Did he EVEN give anything?' Naruto said with a heavy sigh.

'OH Yes! And it's a gift that you'll gape at! Hey, can't you really remember?' Mizuki sighed.

'I don't lie, Mizuki.' Naruto shook his head in dissatisfaction.

'Well, you might as well go back in your room and sit in front of your ugly mirror.' Mizuki adviced as Naruto complied and left the Command Room.

* * *

'Well? I only see my handsome self in front of my beautiful mirror.' Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks that made him look like he's charming the mirror.

'Oh my Kami…please stop…' Mizuki resist the urge to facepalm at his unseriousness.

'Blah! Just tell me what Sasuke-teme's first and last gift for me.' Naruto smirked.

'It's his eyes.' Mizuki rolled her eyes.

'Hm?' Naruto hummed in response, still don't getting the meaning of Mizuki's words when he puzzled them together. And in shock, he gasped. 'The…S-Sharingan?!' Naruto choked out and closed his eyes.

'Uh-huh. Go ahead and channel a little Chaka to your eyes and open it.' Mizuki instructed as Naruto complied. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw…it was a three-tomoe Sharingan. 'Now, focus more.' Mizuki instructed again as Naruto nodded mentally. He reopened his eyes again to see an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

'T-This…hey…' Naruto said and touched his eyelids in shock and disbelief.

'Uh-huh. Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I told 'ya, you're gonna gape at it. One more thing, using the Rasengan can drain your SP. And now, since you have the Sharingan…and…Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan…you have the Ameterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo with you. But, it's like the Rasengan, Ameterasu will drain your HP, Tsukiyomi will drain your SP and Susanoo for the both.' Mizuki explained.

'Yosh! Time to practice~ Let's go to Tartarus!' Naruto excitedly said and exited the dorm via window to train his awesome skills.

* * *

BAH! WHAT A BAD ENDING! I BET ALL OF YOU SAW THAT COMING, HUH? THE SHARINGAN, I MEAN. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING AGAIN AND OMG! 4K+ WORDS AGAIN! ALL HAIL ME! OH YEAH, I'M A TOTAL LIAR. I SAID THAT I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE NEXT MONTH, BUT MAN, I UPDATED AT THE HALF OF THE MONTH. LOL. SHUJI IS ALSO A LIAR SINCE 'YA KNOW…HE'S A TAITOR. BUT, MAN, SORRY ABOUT THIS BAD CHAPTER. THIS IS THE ONLY THOUGHT I HAD IN MY MIND THAT I CAN PUT DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME ABOUT THIS IF IT DOESN'T SUIT YOUR TASTES! AND ABOUT SASUKE'S STORY, THE ACTUAL TRUTH IS THAT I'M ONLY SO LAZY TO WRITE ANYMORE. AND THAT'S ALSO WHY I ENDED UP WITH A BAD ENDING. BUT, PROMISE! I'LL REALLY WRITE IT UP! SO YEAH, REVIEW PLEASE AND HAVE A NICE DAY/AFTERNOON/NIGHT!


End file.
